Mario and the Horrorland Nightmare
by equach
Summary: This is a parody of Smash King 24's "Robin and the Horrorland Nightmare" with a SMG4 style of story. I recommend you to read that if you want something darker. Basically Mario is trapped in a nightmare world and must get out as well as save his friends that he doesn't care about. In order to do so, he need to play some games that are too smart for him.
1. Da Beginning

Note: This is a parody of Smash King 24's story Robin and the Horrorland Nightmare with a SMG4 style like Mario tale. I also had permission. Again this is a parody of another person's work. Also, please excuse Mario if he says anything too offensive.

...

It was a spooky night in the Spooky Halloween carnival. Toads and Mario clones roam around the attractions with the Smash Fighters adding some diversity. Mario was going on a date with his new girlfriend Corrin. The two were watching a show featuring Meta Knight being scary.

"I'm dark and mysterious and pretty bad ass. Did I also mentioned that I'm dark?" said Meta Knight.

"Mama-f***er! This show blows." said Mario.

"At least he's trying." said Corrin.

"Argh, if only a Peach chose me than my brother.", said Mario.

...

Somewhere in the Smash Kingdom we see Luigi dancing as Peach cheers her boyfriend on. Anyone that did not went to the carnival started praising the green plumber for his awesome dancing skills. Luigi was quite satisfied with all the attention and love that he is getting after screwing with his brother.

...

Mario was annoyed with Meta knight's performance as Corrin just watches like a dog looking at his owner holding a treat. Mario then felt an aura that made his spine chill that some worse is coming. The Fat Italian Plumber looked behind him and saw something that made his jaw drop.

The plumber screamed as his body moves around in a glitchy fashion to express his fear. Corrin looks back and smiled as she waved her hand to great whatever Mario was looking at. Mario was now reduced to a broken CGI model as he looks really messy as if some idiot was messing with a 3-D program.

Corrin then walk up to two girls named Palutena and Robin. Palutena is a goddess with long green hair and a white Greek dress decorated in jewelry. She appeared to be holding some junk food and ate some as she was walking by. Robin wore dark robes and white pigtail hair as she was carrying a tome. She looked like she just finished barfing as she was taking heavy breaths.

Mario returns to normal and slams his fist onto the ground for something horrid to happen. The sense of fear ran across the face of the plumber for the inevitable. He has to be with his girlfriend as she is talking with her friends. Mario could not stand their conversations as he is not into daily life, smash fights, family, and so on. Spaghetti is the only thing that interests him.

"Hey Corrin. Nice seeing you here." said Robin.

"I'm doing fine. I was just hanging out with my boyfriend watching this show." said Corrin.

"Meta Knight trying be scary again?" asked Palutena.

"He's putting in that effort at least." said Corrin.

"Maybe he's being an idiot once again." said Robin.

"Don't say that. You might hurt his feelings. I think he does a descent job." said Corrin.

"Everybody has their own opinion." said Palutena.

Mario could not stand the girls talking as he screamed like Steve Carell, "NO GOD PLEASE NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Is there something wrong Mario?" asked Corrin.

"It just... you girls are annoying." said Mario.

"And your the one to talk." said Robin.

"Come on Robin, he's just left out." said Corrin as she turned to her boyfriend, "Sorry Mario. I just wanted to chat with my friends even if its in the middle of our date."

"Well that's one thing I like about you other than making some kick ass spaghetti. You really are considerate." said Mario.

"How about we got play something in that booth? That way, Mario wouldn't be alone. I do this with Pit whenever I invited a potential boyfriend to Skyworld." said Palutena.

"Great idea and I know just the game." said Robin.

...

We switched to a booth where the objective of the game is to throw a ball into a bucket. Sounds easy enough. The person in charge of the booth was Dark Pit who looked really bored and angry.

"Look what we have here." said Palutena.

"What do you want goddess? I'm trying to earn some money for the Kratos' Fitness program so that I can kill you in the future." said Dark Pit.

"We just wanna play." said the goddess.

Corrin was eyeing on the biggest prize of the booth which is of a squid from Minecraft. If you press the button, it will say "hey I'm a squad."

"Wow, that octopus looks amazing." said Corrin.

"Its a squid Corrin." said Mario with a bored face.

The plumber looked at Dark Pit as he gave out whatever was in his pockets. It featured some pasta, paper clips, and dust. The dark angel does not look impress as he said, "That would be $85."

Mario then screamed, "FF*#$%$^$^*(%^# $!"

"That is a bit pricey for a carnival game." said Corrin.

"Look Pittoo. I don't know if you haven't been to a carnival, but games like these don't cost so much." said Palutena.

"You're a goddess so I bet you can pay it like no problem." said Dark Pit, "Unless your not as great as they say."

The girls continued to argue as Mario could not stand this dark angel. He wished Dark Pit was electrocuted or something as Mario took out a Waluigi Launcher and aimed at Dark Pit. The dark angel was surprised for being another target for Mario.

"Waluigi LAUNCHER!" said Waluigi.

"Wah hoo!" said Mario as he blasted Dark Pit in the air.

The stuffed squid that Corrin wanted landed on her hands as she cheered with glee.

"Thanks Mario." said Corrin.

"I'm a go get some fresh air." said Mario.

Mario went out to take a break on the date. He is not sure if he can keep up with this, but he does know that Peach is a lot worse. The plumber thought that at least Corrin was kind and considerate to Mario's feelings as well as not being kidnapped as often with the exception of her family feud.

As Mario was walking by, he so happens to bump into a shadowy like figure with a hood and beak like mask. The shadow man looked at Mario with the later giving him his derpy eyes.

"Hello there sir, may I take your order?" asked the Shadow man.

"Hey, I'm a hungry." said Mario.

"Well too bad, I'm a gonna let you play a game instead." said the Shadow man.

"How about no." said Mario.

"If you win, I'll give you is bowl of spaghetti." as the Shadow man presents Mario the bowl.

Mario gave a bit ooh as the plumber attempts to grab the meal. The Shadow man held it high in the air where Mario could not grab it.

"The name is Dr. Z and today's game is for you to guess what number I'm thinking about from 1 to 10. Are you ready?" asked the Shadow man.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" screamed Mario.

"I can't hear you!" said Dr. Z.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" said Mario.

"OH!" screamed Dr. Z.

Mario tries to think hard about the number. He could go for the number 7, but that's too obvious. The number 42 is always the answer, but not this time. There are 50 states and 50 has two numbers. 50 divided by 2 is 25 which is the same amount of cents as a quarter. The quarter has George Washington, the first president of the United States. George Washington was also on the dollar bill and it takes 4 quarters to make a dollar. 25 minus 4 is...

"21." replied Mario.

"EH! Wrong. That was a really stupid answer. I said from 1 to 10. At least have the decency of saying number 42. Time to bring you to hell." said Dr. Z.

"Don't I have to sign a contract?" asked Mario.

"The last time I did that, I got my ass whooped. Now GET IN MY BELLY!" said Dr. Z.

A portal behind Mario appear as the plumber gets sucked in. Mario cried and screamed as he was pulled into whatever hell he is going to.

"Sucker!" screamed Dr. Z.

...

Mario woke up into what seems to be a more nightmarish version of the amusement park that's he's in. It was dark and misty with nobody but Mario in this place. Mario was all alone, but he doesn't mind. All he said was, "Ooo, very scary."

Mario went back to where Corrin and the girls were suppose to be at, but could not find them anywhere. Its as if they had vanished. As he scouted the abandoned booth, Dr. Eggman appear out of nowhere and screamed, "PINGAS!"

Mario looked annoyed as he complained, "Aw come on! They left without me!"

"More like you left them." said a voice.

"Oh its a you again." said Mario.

"Hazzah! It is I, Dr. Z and I have come here for your soul." said Dr. Z.

"Sorry, I already sold my soul to someone else." replied Mario.

"To whom exactly" asked Dr. Z.

"Let's not get too personal." said Mario.

"Huh. I should've have guessed that someone as stupid as you have no soul. However, I have claimed their's." said Dr. Z.

"Whatcha talking about Willis?" asked Mario.

Dr. Z shows him the doll versions of Robin, Palutena, and Corrin as he declared, "THEM!"

"Bye." said Mario.

"Wait come back! Your not going to save your friends." said Dr. Z.

"I don't care." Mario said in his Pewdiepie voice.

"Well you're not going anywhere until you complete my tasks." said Dr. Z.

"Do I have too?" asked Mario.

"YES! Cause it gets lonely here." said Dr. Z.

"Fine! Hurry up already!" said Mario.

"And a little bonus, I added a little motivation." said Dr. Z as he snapped his fingers.

The mist thickens for a bit as it immediately clears out, revealing two girls about the same age. One of them wore a black Gothic dress with a large cinnamon roll curled pig tails. The other wore a Japanese style clothing with short red hair. They looked at Mario with begging eyes.

"Onee-chan." said the Gothic girl.

"Where's my onee-sama?" asked the Japanese girl.

"As you may see here, they are Corrin's little sisters, Elise and Sakura. They are dying to find their sister. As her boyfriend, they think you know where she is. I suggest you find her before you know." said Dr. Z.

Mario starts to get some flash backs from his time visiting Hoshido and Nohr for dinner. In Hoshido, he had to bear Sakura shy attitude and her constant apologies.

Sakura said after she bumps into Mario, "I'm so sorry."

"Mama-f***er!" cried Mario.

In Nohr, Elise is worse because she tends to talk a lot, give him tight hugs, and pulls his arm whenever she wants to show him something.

"Does this look pretty?" asked Elise.

"I don't give a s***!" said Mario.

Mario is returned back into reality as he starts running. The two little imoutos from Fire Emblem Fates chased after the plumber as the games begin. Dr. Z laughed as Mario will face one of the most difficult challenges in his life.


	2. Test of Endurance or Getting Up of Bed

Mario ran like the idiot he was as he tries to find the first game that Dr. Z. had in mind. A sign from above screamed, "The First Challenge is here." The plumber ignores it and keeps on running. From behind, he heard the cries of Corrin's little sister with their concerns of their older sibling. Mario could not stand their voices as he found what seemed to be the man's restroom.

"I got it!" proclaimed Mario, "Come here fishy fishy."

Suddenly Toad came out singing "Let it Go" which made Mario screamed. He got out his shot gun and killed the Toad as he kept on running. Mario declared that this whole hell hole is "2spooky4me."

Mario then found what seemed to be a petting zoo and decided to hide there. He found a potato sack and went inside as his chasers were far away. He was well hidden that the two girls never noticed him.

"I wonder why Mario is running away from us." asked Elise.

"Maybe it something I did. I feel terrible." said Sakura.

"Don't worry. Big Bro Mario isn't like that." said Elise.

"Big Bro?" asked Sakura.

"Corrin is in love with him. Soon they will marry and have kids." said Elise.

"NOOOOOO!" Mario screamed in his potato sack.

"There you are." proclaimed Elise.

"You'll never take me alive!" said Mario as he jumped over the girls while opening the gate of the petting zoo while he was at it. The demonic animals of Dr. Z. ran out as they tumbled and attack the little girls. The girls had their flesh ripped apart and hooves digging deep into their bodies.

Mario used this chance to run as he spotted Dr. Z. who looked at him with a face palm. He explained, "Look, the first challenge is right there to the left in the fun house. If you finish all three of my challenges, you not only get to leave with your friends, but you'll also get a bowl of spaghetti."

"Yee pee!" Mario cheerfully glee as he proceed to the challenge.

"Its not as if he will survive of course." said Dr. Z. as he made an evil laugh.

...

Mario found himself with many walls of glass placed in many abstract arrangements. The door behind him suddenly disappeared, leaving him no chances of escaping. From the looks of it, the challenge is too difficult for the plumber. He then heard a screeching sound as Mario tries to find the source of the sound.

"Hello. Testing 1,2,3. Mario, For your first challenge, this will test your endurance."

"Mama f***er! Why did you have to let me be chased by those girls? How do I get rid of them? Now I'm a gonna kill you!" screamed Mario.

"Well you can't cause that would be cheating."

"Do I look like I care?" asked Mario.

"Uh, no."

"Exactly, now answer my question b****" yelled Mario.

"Alright. As I said, they are your source of motivation. You can't get rid of them as they are professional healers and you wouldn't want to kill your girlfriend's cute little sisters."

"I wouldn't care if they were invited to a teletubbie party and let me tell you, its horrifying." said Mario.

"Whatever. The goal of this game is to survive and escape the maze. Other than that, I'll add some ravioli to your spaghetti if you complete the second challenge."

"And that is?" asked Mario.

"Well once upon a time, there was a king named King Garon of Nohr who used to have lots of swag at the time and got the ladies. He plans on marrying one, but the rest got pissed off and it began a w$#%* war."

"You're talking about Corrin's technical father." said Mario.

"Anyways. One of the b****es was sliced up into six pieces as a result by another b**** and you have to find them in this maze."

"And what if I don't?" asked Mario.

"Then no ravioli."

"NOOOOOO!"

"You got about ten minutes, now GO!"

Mario tries to get through only to find himself encountering many dead ends. He starts to get annoyed as he can't seemed to find a clear path. He hears the cries of Corrin's little sisters as they got closer and complained about the animals that attacked them. This made Mario tripped as Mario quickly gets up and screamed, "What the f***, God d*mnit you won't gimme a chance! Just gimme a F***ing Chan-"

"Onee-chan." said a voice.

"AHH HA HA HA HA, mama mia!" cried Mario as he found the thing that he tripped on.

"An arm?" asked the plumber.

The arm looks femine with a strange looking clothes surrounding it as if it was wearing something. The gold and black fabric looks oddly familiar with some blood stains. Mario brushes off this idea as he stuffed the arm in his pocket and continues onto the challenge. He then screamed out the battle cry, "LEROY JENKINS!"

He bumped into the wall and found another arm which is covered in blood, wearing a similar fabric. He immediately stuff it into his pockets and kept going. From a corner turn, he spotted the little Hoshidian princess with her hands clasps together, looking a bit nervous.

"Um. Mr. Mario. I'm sorry if I had caused you any trouble." said Sakura.

"Aw crap!" said Mario.

"I... don't know what to say." said Sakura.

Mario threw the arm that he had earlier at Sakura and used this chance to get over her. He grabbed the arm that he just threw and kept on running. Sakura looked up and rubbed her bruised face. She looked at where Mario went and followed.

"You'll never make it alive!"

Mario tries to think about where to go next as he said, "To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right. To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left. Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick. Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself."

Mario finally found a leg with boots that seemed too similar to someone that he knew of. Mario puts his free hand to rub his chin to solve this puzzle, but she had to appear. Mario looked back and from the transparent walls, he saw Elise putting her face close to the glass.

"HOLY S**TO!" screamed Mario.

"Hey Big Bro." said Elise.

"No, go away." said Mario.

"Why are you being mean to us?" asked Elise.

"Outta this house! Outta this house I say!" said Mario as he continues running.

He stopped and found that there is an array of death traps ahead. Axes swinging from side to side and a fire ball was heading towards him. Some scythes were twirling and the floors start dropping. Mario ducked from the fire balls and ran forward.

"You got 2 minutes left Mario. You'll never make it."

"F*** you. This is like Bowser's castle all over again. All I need is some skills." said Mario as he charges forward like an idiot only for the hammers from the Hammer bros hit him in the head.

Mario fell and and rubbed his temples. He got up only to hear a sound of a groan and blood. He looked to his left and found a familiar face. It was a the head of Robin! Mario sadly did not care.

"Meh, just another Friday for Super Mario." said Mario.

"There you are." chirped a cute voice.

"Oh s***!" said Mario as he grabbed Robin's head and made the run for it.

Mario gets into a montage of being electrocuted, stabbed, or punched as he walks through. The girls made it easy as they used teamwork to pass through the traps. Mario looked at them as a lightbulb lit on his head.

"This gives me an idea." said Mario as he puts Robin's head into his pocket.

As the sisters of Corrin drew closer, they looked at Mario as he made his dumb face, "Look, your big sister is behind you."

"Where?" asked the girls as they looked back.

Mario grabbed them from the back of their clothes and used them as meat shields to get through the traps. The girls had to endure the pain that Mario faced as he went through the traps. Mario ran so fast that he ends up destroying a wall and got out of the hellish maze. Just in time before the countdown strikes zero, thus the fun house explodes.

Mario crashed into Dr. Z. who was observing this whole time in a couch. The evil man looked rather annoyed, seeing Mario again and interrupting his time reading Fifty Shades of Grey.

"What! I thought I made sure that there will be no exits!" complained Dr. Z.

"Oh no, I'm a fallen." said Mario.

Elise and Sakura were laying on the ground, unconscious with some wounds. Dr. Z looked at Mario as the plumber presents the evil man with the parts he had collected.

"You only found four of the six pieces of Robin. That means no Ravioli for you." said Dr. Z.

"NOOOO!" cried Mario.

"Yes. I want to suck up your despair. Now cry for another chance to find all of Robin's pieces." said Dr. Z.

"I don't want to." said Mario.

"Huh? Well how about I do this?" said Dr. Z as he waved his arms.

The pieces that Mario collected all come together and are trying to attach each other. Without a body, Robin begins to look misshapen as her two arms and one leg starts attaching themselves to odd places. Her two arms were on her ears like a pair of antenna and her leg attach to where her neck should be. Robin's eyes open as blood pour out of her mouth.

"KILL ME! I'M A FREAK! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!" cried Robin.

"B**** do I look like I care, NO!" said Mario.

"And I thought I was heartless." said Dr. Z.


	3. Test of Wits or Doing Whatever You Want!

Mario ran to his next challenge to get out of this hell hole. He ran with no direction as Dr. Z face palmed his face so hard that he ended up crashing himself through the park. Corrin's little sisters sat there looking bored while watching Mario's retardedness. Mario's eyes were derp as he kept on running until he notices that he has no idea where he's going.

"Hey stinky! Where should I go now?" asked Mario.

"YOU FINALLY ASKED ME THAT AFTER TWO DAYS OF BEING A RETARD! I THINK I'M THE ONE SUFFERING!" screamed Dr. Z.

"Kill me." said Robin in her deformed state.

"Shut up!" screamed Dr. Z.

"Answer the question!" said Mario.

"Fine. Its behind you." said Dr. Z as he was pointing to a spooky haunted house.

"Ooo hoo hoo hoo!" cheered Mario as he ran into the next challenge, "Thank you very much."

"Why did I went for that PhD?" asked Dr. Z.

...

Mario entered what seemed to be a haunted house that looks similar to his brother's mansion. He looked bored as he asked himself, "No wonder Luigi keeps getting lost in his own mansion. This place is for scrubs!"

A dark aura slowly snuck up against Mario as he felt it's shadow. He looked back to finally to be scared only to find a boo. The boo covers his face as it said, "Ooo, peekaboo!"

"Mama mia. Is there anything actually scary here?" asked Mario.

Suddenly a hand touched the plumber's shoulder as he looked behind him, he saw a rotten zombie. Mist came out of the decaying corpse as it takes form a person as if it is trying to run away. Mario screamed as he ran though the halls. He thought to himself that something scary finally happens.

More zombies appear from the doors as they kept on opening popping balloons. Mario kept on running from the zombies while the rotton corpse moan about their suffering.

"I... wanna go home." said a zombie.

"I'...ll kill... you!"

"Where are... you my love?"

Mario did not care about the undead's sufferings, he cared for his own. He finally found a door that is not zombie infested as he went in and barricaded the door with some random junk. He looked forward and saw three pieces on the floor a hole on the wall. A screeching sound was made as Dr. Z. decides to make his announcement.

"What is up with the zombies you mofo?!" asked Mario.

"Those are my victims before you. They lost my games and I claimed their souls. I used them to power up my carnival and more!"

"Couldn't you use those instead of my... uhh." said Mario as he shudder, "My potential in laws."

"Then where's the fun in that?" asked the doctor.

"Hurry up already. I can't take this s*** anymore." said Mario.

"Fine. Your job is to put those switches together in the right place before your demise with the zombies. I'll even add Corrin's sisters while your at it."

"Oh hell no!" panicked Mario.

"I'm back in control again baby!"

"Is there a story tied to this one too?" asked Mario.

"Yes."

"S***!" complained Mario.

"King Garon f***ed another woman with a big chest and she even born a daughter with an even bigger chest. One night while she was sitting, the other woman with a small chest that f***ed Garon electrocuted the woman with the help of her nerdy son. The end!"

"That was lame." replied Mario.

"Now hurry up and die! BYE! Oh hey, that rhymes."

The mic turns off as Mario races to finish the job. One of the switches has a picture of weegee. The other had the picture of Dr. Eggman. The last one had the picture of a thunderbolt. Mario looked at the pieces, but heard a loud thumping sound. The zombies are near.

"Hey Big Bro Mario! We're here for the party." chirped a girls voice.

"Mama f***er!" said Mario as Corrin's little sisters are here too.

"A party would be nice." said Sakura behind the barricaded door.

"I'm glad I met Big Bro Mario." said Elise.

"I gotta hurry up!" said Mario as he was struggling to solve this puzzle.

...

Meanwhile, Dr. Z was sitting in a camera room filled with television sets, computers and food. A whole lots of food. The deformed Robin sat on his lap as he watches Mario suffer.

"Ahh. I love this job." said Dr. Z.

"I don't like this." said Robin.

"You know Robin, you're my favorite waifu in Awakening. As for the male version of you, he's a wholesome." said Dr. Z.

"Please end me." said Robin.

"But your so cute." said Dr. Z as he twirls one of Robin's pigtails, "Now let's see what this idiot has under his sleeves."

...

Mario was busy humping on the switches and hole. That's the best think that this idiot can think of. He notices that nothing is happening as his makeshift barricade is breaking apart.

"Let us in!" cried Elise.

"It's not nice to lock people out." said Sakura.

"Brains!" said the zombies.

"Time to go sexy plumber mode!" said Mario as he went naked... he does this in the SMG4 videos, but its not that type of naked. Like 3-D model naked with Nintendo 64 graphics. so its. Just bare with me, I promise to not go in depth about the private parts.

Mario starts to punch the hole and starts to put in the switches with his mad skills. After moments of punching, Mario took out some spicy sriracha flavor spaghetti and throws it into the puzzle. The switches started to glow as Mario gazed into his success. Mario danced with glee as he sang, "I am the smart. s-m-r-t, I mean s-m-a-r-t!"

His victory was short lived as the whole building exploded. Mario was left dancing in the ashes while the zombies were no more and the sister's of Corrin were complaining about their bruises.

Dr. Z from his control room slams his fist on the desk as he could not believe that Mario got away with it again. The deformed Robin fell on the floor and crawled away.

"God damn it MARIO! I'll make sure you won't win the next game!" said Dr. Z, "At least the goddess' soul is mine."

...

"Hey, I wonder who's the victim this time?" asked Mario with his clothes back on.

Half of Palutena fell from the sky and landed next to Mario. Palutena's corpse was burned and covered in ash. Her clothes were stained with gray spots and her eyes were as empty as the night. She lays there still as Mario looked and said, "Oh there you are Palutena. There are better places to sleep other than the ground."

Mario laughed as the chapters comes to a close.


	4. Test of Love or Does Mario care?

Dr. Z appears like a magician while the deformed Robin fell onto the floor like a rag doll. The former tactician tries to crawl away as the doctor prepares his final test. Mario looks at his captor with an intense glare, getting ready for what's to come.

"Hey! Let's get this over with it. I'm a hungry!" said Mario.

"We start went I want it to start. Its not Z time yet!" said Dr. Z, "I finally claim two of your friends and I shall get my third in this next challenge."

"You don't mean..." said Mario as he took a small step back.

"Yes! I shall claim Corrin!" said Dr. Z.

"NOOOOOOO! Her big brothers will kill me if I don't take her home by 10!" screamed Mario as he spazzes out.

"That's your problem, not mine." said Dr. Z as he crosses his arms.

"I'm going to rape you!" screamed Mario as he lunges out at the doctor. Dr. Z simply dodges as Mario crashed into a bunch of barrels.

"The more you resist, the longer it will take." said Dr. Z.

"Fine!" complained Mario.

A big shine of light appear as the two teleported into what seemed to be in a garage like room. It held a blue vehicle with many computers attached to it. There were some avian based decorations on the silver walls as it spells racing. Mario looked around and made an angry face at Dr. Z who only shrugged.

"Great, you teleported us in Captain Falcon's house!" said Mario

"He keeps a lot o b****es around this house and I added Corrin to the collection. Your task is to find your true love. You only get seven minutes." said Dr. Z, "And now its Z time!"

"I'll have you know that I know who my girl is." said Mario.

"Hey Mario." said a voice.

"Corrin. Is that you?" asked Mario as he turned his back. He then saw a silver haired girl in armor of the same color. Mario's eyes twinkled after reuniting with his love again.

"Thank god I found you! Your brothers would have whooped my ass if I didn't find you." said Mario.

"I'm glad that we can be together again." said Corrin.

"EXCUSE ME! MARIO, I'M THE REAL CORRIN!" said another voice.

Mario looks back again and saw another Corrin who looked exactly the same.

"Mario, don't listen to her. I'm the real Corrin." said the first Corrin.

"Remember the time we went out to drink and then we got Fox do that literal barrel roll." said the second Corrin.

"How about that time we went to visit Hyrule... and you set the whole place on fire?" said the first Corrin.

"I know you love spaghetti!" said the second Corrin.

"AYE AYE AYE! I can't choose." said Mario.

Suddenly a Corrin with a shorter hair style appear with the color purple instead of gray. Mario's eyes went derp as he could not believe what he is seeing. Mario exploded from the sight of this Corrin.

"Mario, its me, Corrin. Dr. Z changed my hair so that you won't recognize me." said the third Corrin.

"What about me?!" asked another Corrin in a maid's outfit.

At this point, Mario is back and his eyes got even more derpy. Another Corrin appear with a brown pony tail and in a cat girl outfit, "You know I always have this hair style unlike those imposters."

"EXCUSE ME!" screamed all the Corrins.

"YEAH! TOAST!" screamed a Corrin with a Shy Guy's mask.

More and mores appear out of nowhere, some come out of the car while others were marching out of the toilet. They were more varieties of Corrins including one with a Toad hat. Mario was afraid to the point where he made a fart that was random, but to express his feelings.

The Corrins were arguing as Mario tries to walk back slowly to get away. On the way, he bumps into someone and fell on his front. He got up and turned to see who he bumped into as he jumped and cursed. When his feet firmly landed on the floor, he is face to face with someone in gray armor.

"Oh no." said Mario.

"Hey Mario. How's it going?" said this Corrin.

Mario eyes bulged as he could not believe what he is seeing. He is face to face with a male Corrin. This Corrin had shorter hair and his body structure was more muscular. Mario is aware that he is in Smash, but why here of all places?

"Guy Corrin, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Mario.

Male Corrin as he was eating some popcorn, "I was invited into Captain Falcon's house to show him my moves."

Mario thrust his thighs up and a shot gun appear between his legs. When it made a bang, the gun said, "Pingas!" as Male Corrin was wounded from a gun wound.

"Mario, what was that for?" asked the Male Corrin.

"Get me the heck outta here!" said Mario as he tries to flee.

His efforts were useless as he was in front of an army of Corrins. They all looked at the plumber, waiting for him to choose them. All these female Corrins are different in their own way either by clothes or hair.

"One minute left." said Dr. Z from afar.

"I have no choice." said Mario as he proceeds to take off his clothes and start dancing with the limited movement of the Nintendo 64 as he screamed, "I BELIEVE i CAN FLY!"

Mario has unleashed his wraith known as the Fugly mode. All the Corrins in the room started screaming and then exploded into Toads, Yoshis and Teletubbies. The only Corrin that is left, is the Male Corrin who turns out to be the real one.

"What the heck Mario?" asked Male Corrin.

"The real Corrin would not give a s*** of my sexy mode!" said Mario, "You lied to me you mother f***er!"

"Fine, you win. He's your girl back." said Dr. Z as a announcer.

Female Corrin fell from the sky as Mario tries to catch her. The dragon princess saw Mario and cried out his name, only to land on the plumber. Corrin shook her head after her landing and found herself sitting on top of Mario.

"Hey!" said Mario.

"Mario. Thank the gods that your alright. I was trapped in this dark place until you saved me." said Corrin.

"I did it. I saved the world." said Mario with his Jon Tron expression.

"Now let's get out here. I think my family is worried." said Corrin.

Captain Falcon appears out of nowhere and saw Mario and Corrin in his house along with an army of Toads, Yoshis and Teletubbies. He shouted, "What the f*** are you people doing in my house?!"

"Sorry Captain. Its just that this man named Dr. Z teleported us here." said Corrin.

"Wait, that Dr. Z! If I were to find him again, I will f***ing show him my moves." said Captain Falcon.

Suddenly Mario and Corrin teleported with Captain Falcon being along with the Toads, Yoshis and Teletubbies.

"We're gonna have a duel." said a Toad.

"Tubbie custard, tubbie custard." said

"Can you take them with you?" asked Captain Falcon.

"I need a doctor." said an injured Male Corrin as he held onto his wound.

Mario and Corrin are back in the Horror land as Dr. Z teleported in front of them. Corrin held her mouth as she was surprised as Mario remained unamused.

"Hey! A deals a deal. Get us the heck out of here!" said Mario.

"Fine, the door is that way." said Dr. Z pointing behind them.

Mario and Corrin followed Dr. Z's direction as they are funny home free. Mario cheered in glee while his girlfriend Corrin smiled. It was happy until suddenly a Teletubbie appear! It roared as it attacked Corrin and all Mario did was fun away. The Teletubbie was eating Corrin's beautiful face until you can see parts of her skull. Her shoulder was smashed by a crow bar the monster was holding as it starts to flail like a rag doll.

The princess screamed in pain as Mario just said, "Ooo, very scary."

"MARIO! HELP ME!" cried Corrin.

The screams continued as Mario tries to walk away, not wanted to get infected with any disease that the Teletubbie may spread. When Corrin screams ended, the Teletubbie proceeds to eat the princess' flesh. Mario heads to the door with Dr. Z sneaking behind him.

"Did I scare you? You must be really angry" said Dr. Z.

"Bye." said Mario.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be grieving for your girlfriend?!" asked Dr. Z.

Mario sang, "F*** this s*** I'm out, Hmm hmm. F*** this s*** I'm out. No thanks. Don't mind me. I'm a just grab my things and leave. Excuse me please. F*** this s*** I'm out."

"Fine then, leave and live the rest of your love less live you imbecile." said Dr. Z.

"Alrighty!" said Mario as he left through the door.

Mario is back at the amusement park that he was in, but this time, without his girlfriend, Robin, and Palutena. Mario took his hat off and wiped his sweat off as he looked around and saw his brother, Luigi. There are also other smashers and Fire Emblem characters that Mario did not recognize being led by Luigi.

"Bro! I finally found you!" cried Luigi, "You been missing for days."

"What the f*** do you all want?" asked Mario.

"Where's Lady Palutena, Mario? I thought we were friends in Subspace Emissary." asked Pit.

"Hey! You did my job for me you bastard! I wanted to kill that goddess. I didn't spend all that time and money for nothing. Kratos' training really showed the results." said Dark Pit who is now very big and muscular. His twin, Pit, looks at the dark angel with some anger.

"Mario, I thought I told you to protect Corrin with your life." said Xander, Corrin's older Nohrian brother.

"You swore on our blades!" scolded Ryoma, Corrin's older Hoshidian brother. The samurai drew his blade that sparked some electricity and held it at the plumber.

"First you invaded my crib and now I find you losing my b****es. I thought we had something man." said Captain Falcon.

"Yah! Ay yah! Hah!" said Link.

"I'm not part of Smash, but you really messed up this time" said Ashley from the WarioWare games.

"I'm glad that I never hang out with you." said Samus.

"What the f***, Mario? What the f***?" said Ness in his puberty voice.

"Death." said Pikachu with a screeching deep voice.

"I'm a kill you with my nose! I was going to ask Robin out for a date!" said Wario.

"Mario! What have you gotten yourself into?" asked Luigi.

Mario looked at the crowd, having no idea what to do. He took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, I do not speak English."


	5. The Final Countdown

Mario looked at the crowd of Smash characters who are angry at him for losing three other smashers and being missing for days. He only stared with derpy eyes until he could not take it any more and said, "What do you want?!"

"Go find Robin, Corrin and Palutena you idiot." scolded Samus.

"Well I can't cause they're dead in some hell hole." said Mario, "That f***er Dr. Z did most of the killing. Not me!" said Mario.

"Dr. Z." asked Captain Falcon, "One of my latest enemies. He was almost as fast as me, but I beat him still. If you wish to get the b****es back, you need to challenge him in a game for their souls."

"Why don't you do it?" asked Mario.

"Cause I'll end this story too early. Ask Pit about his sequel." said Captain Falcon.

"You killed the final boss before the game turned on, you bastard!" said Pit.

"Fine! I'll go back for them, but Luigi is coming with me." said Mario.

Luigi started crying as he is pounding his fist on the ground, SMG4 style. Who can blame him? Scary places are not his thing. Mario slaps his brother in the face as Luigi went unconscious.

Captain Falcon punches a hole into reality, creating a portal into Dr. Z's amusement park. The captain said, "Just enter here and the rest is up to you."

"Fine! Mama mia." said Mario as he drags his brother into the portal by the collar.

...

Meanwhile, Dr. Z is dancing as he cheered for his victory. He claimed three souls today as the song, "I'm da best" plays. His cheerful attitude changed the moment Mario enters through the portal with his brother Luigi.

"What the f*** do you want?" asked Dr. Z.

"Apparently I'm here for Corrin and the girls." said Mario with a disappointed face.

"Well well. You're here to challenge me to get the souls of your girlfriend and her friends. How very touching." said Dr. Z.

"I'll challenge you in anything and if I win, I get the ladies." said Mario.

"And if I win?" asked Dr. Z.

"Uhh. I don't know." said Mario, "You can take Luigi's soul."

"That's cold bro." said Luigi.

"I don't want Luigi's soul. Its too Luigi. And I know you don't have one at all." said Dr. Z.

"Why are you so mean to me?" asked Luigi.

"What if I give you a Subway coupon and some paper clips?" asked Mario.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" said Dr.Z, "Now let make this fast. I got something important to do."

"So what's it gonna be?" asked Mario.

Dr. Z with a PurpleEyesWTF voice, "The game is Chinese Checkers."

Mario's head exploded from the sight of the board. How the f*** can he play a game that needs a brain? Something that he lacked.

"Suck it up b****" said Dr. Z with his PurpleEyesWTF voice.

 **Now is time for a montage starting with Chinese Checkers.**

Mario was looking at his pieces very closely as he said, "...Damn it I have absolutely no idea what's going on."

Steve from Minecraft appears out of nowhere, knocking the table shouting, "HI GUYS!"

"Hi Steve." Mario said with an annoyed voice.

 **Mario Party**

Mario was dancing on the controls while Dr. Z threw his control on the ground when he discovers that he and Mario are both in last place with no coins or stars. Mario looked at the screen and shared the same anger as the doctor. What's even worse is that Luigi, who so happens to be playing with them, got first place.

"Oh yeah!" said Luigi.

"Mama f***er!" said Mario.

 **Super Smash Bros.**

Mario was playing as himself while Dr. Z was playing as Shulk. The doctor was too busy getting himself killed as his character for some reason keeps jumping off the cliff. Mario was still dancing on the controls the controls, wishing for something to happen.

"Damn it!" shouted Dr. Z.

"Oh boy, you make me so happy." said Mario.

Luigi was player three as he played as Captain Falcon and destroyed everyone. Luigi showed that he was skilled as his Falcon punches always hits his targets. The knee attack KO'd Dr. Z and Mario all the time. He won last place while Mario and Dr. Z are tied once again.

 **Yu-gi-oh!**

"Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, so." replied Dr. Z as he just summoned three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"That's against the rules isn't it?" asked Mario.

"I'm trying to make a Little Kuriboh reference!" said Dr. Z, "Now make your move damn it."

"Whatever joke stealer." said Mario, "Some people just can't make original jokes nowadays."

"Hey! Its time to du du du du du du du duel!" said Dr. Z.

 **Rock, Paper, Scissors, this is the last part of the montage.**

Dr. Z and Mario tried to play a simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors only to get a tie every time. With every draw, Dr. Z gets more irritated. With every tie, Mario gets more angrier. They had many ties in the previous games and this one. Dr. Z had enough as he shouted, "THAT'S IT. I GOT A BETTER GAME THAT WILL END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Is it Mewtwo?" asked Mario.

"That's a Pokemon, not a game you dumbass!" scolded Dr. Z, "My last game will be for you to guess who I really am."

An hourglass appear as Dr. Z places it on a table that appears out of nowhere. He continued, "You have until the hourglass says it's times up."

"Hmm. What the f*** is that?" asked Mario.

"Where?" asked Dr. Z.

Mario snuck behind him and tapped his shoulder. The plumber laughed like Peter Griffin as the doctor looked back. Mario used this chance to remove his mask which made Dr. Z try to cover his face.

"Bro, it has to be him. There is only one person who rivals you like this. Only this man can compete against you're randomness, the lack of video game skills, and other terrible qualities that I'm not going to mention." said Luigi.

"Hurry up already. Just tell the readers who he is." said Mario.

"He is just like you, but there is one thing that made him stand out. And its that... he... can... go... fast. Just like that small hint Captain Falcon told us earlier in this chapter." concluded Luigi.

"You finally got me Mario." said Dr. Z.

The doctor took out his robe as Mario saw Dr. Z's true face. Mario was more irritated than shocked about the twist. Dr. Z was none other than... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

"Sonic's the name, speeds my game!" said Sonic.

"Bulls***!" said Mario.

"You might be wonder why I'm going as a soul stealing creep." said Sonic.

"NOBODY CARES!" said Mario.

"Ignore my brother, just tell us." said Luigi.

"Well you may have noticed that I have gotten slow lately. My latest games are not that great. I had to resort to being hip and we all know how that went. I tried to go to the gym after spending months smoking a bunch of stuff, but I just can't afford it. Luckily, I found this place and was told that I can get payed if I worked here. And here we are now." said Sonic.

"Hey! Shut up!" said Mario.

"Well a deals a deal. You get the souls of your friends back." said Sonic.

"They are not my friends! One of them is my girlfriend while the other two are annoying." said Mario.

"Fine, whatever. I'm sick of your s*** so I'll just give them back to you and get you the hell out of my park. Capiche." said Sonic.

"Whatever dude." said Mario.

In a flash, Mario and Luigi are back in the real world. The red plumber wiped his eyes and saw Corrin run after him. The dragon princess shouted, "Mario! I'm here!"

"Oh boy, she's back. Yay," said Mario without enthusiasm as Corrin up with him to give him a hug.

"Thank you for saving me again." said Corrin.

"I'm glad that your fine at least." said Mario and he was serious about it. He does like Corrin a little.

"We're back!" shouted Robin who is back to normal.

"I can't believe that nightmare is over." said Palutena.

"Everything will be good forever." said Corrin.

"Oni-chan!" chirped a voice.

"Oni-sama!" said another voice.

"Elise! Sakura! I'm surprised to see you here." said Corrin.

"It's the annoying brats again. Oh goodie." said Mario.

Although he is an idiot, Mario notices something strange. When did Elise have rabid red eyes and Sakura having fangs. Nobody seems to notice as these body features were not that obvious nor that visable.

As the little sisters went up to their big sister, Corrin opens her arms with a hug. Mario looked at the two to make sure nothing happens. However, he was too late since Elise went up and bite Corrin in the neck. Sakura knocks Corrin down and rips part of her armor.

"DAMN IT SONIC! YOU MUST BE BEHIND THIS!" shouted Mario as he did not expect Elise or Sakura to eat Corrin.

"Yep! It was me! That's for ruining my date with Amy you f***tard!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Up yours furry! You put me through your hell and now this. I think you owe me, you bastard!" insulted Mario.

Corrin screams as her little sisters were eating and attacking her. Sadly it was too late since Mario was busy arguing with Sonic. Palutena and Robin tries to intervene, but they themselves were attacked by the girls. Luigi ran away a long time ago from the sight of blood.

"F*** you Sonic!" screamed Mario.

Mario was mad that the girl that cared for him is gone and that one of his best rivals distracted him so that his love can die. He grabbed a shotgun from his pants and aims. He then pulls the trigger to end this nightmare. Is he out of Horrorland? Did his nightmare ended? All Mario can think of is to shoot his gun at someone for this to finish.

All he has to say now is, "Game over."


End file.
